warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mosskit (TC)
Style Concerns *Needs history completed *Needs categories added [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk!| |WWiki Mailing List) 16:07, 12 June 2008 (UTC) *Needs Charcat [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk!| |WWiki Mailing List) 16:07, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Description Does anyone know his exact description? The previous revision said he was a reddish-brown tom, with amber eyes, but the one after that said he looked like Bluestar, as do Stonefur and Mistyfoot. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk!| |WWiki Mailing List) 16:06, 12 June 2008 (UTC) In SotC Snowpelt says he/she looks just like Bluestar Sparklemoon 23:33, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Ya, Mosskit looks like Bluestar. Grocery(Grocery store, ) 03:44, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Anyone notice anything about Mosskit in Cats of the Clans cuz it says and i quote: "What did you say your name was? Mosskit? Of course, Bluefur's kit, Mistyfoot and Stonefur's little SISTER." until i read Secrets of the clans, i thought Mosskit was a girl... is he? -sonicx3- 04:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) no,mosskit is a boy it is vertified in the warriors field guide 'secrets of the clan' page:75 chapter:snowfur speaks:a sad,cold death although you may need to read the whole chapter because it might not tell his gender till the end of the story. In Bluestar's Prophecy and Cats of the Clans she's a she-cat, in Forest of Secrets and The Last Hope she is mentioned as a tom. She is a she-cat. No, Mosskit is a girl. It's confirmed in Bluestar's Prophecy. 00:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) aka Jayie Mosskit is a girl. In Bluestar's Prophecy and Cats of the Clans it says that she's a girl. Also, why would someone name their tom "Moss"? It make me think of soft and comfy bedding!-- 13:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC)Icecloud-- 13:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Mosskit is indeed a girl. BP and CATC says so. Please stop with the caps, and go with the two books, rather than one. Nightflower Of ThunderClan 04:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Mosspaw of ShadowClan is a tom!!! --RainXLeaves We are not talking about mosspaw of shadowclan, we are talking about mosskit of thunderclan! [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] If you go to moonflower's page you will see that mosskit is under grandSONs. [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] I know we don't talk about Mosspaw, but if Mosspaw is a tom, Mosskit can be a tom too! --RainXLeaves I'll go fix it on Moonflower's page. She IS a she-cat now. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 22:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Why are you guys fussing about this?? Oh yeah, I think Mosskit is a girl with the male's color since Bluestar has it, too. If you go to Duskflower's page, (i know she isn't real but it is still a page) it shows mosskit under grandsons. Like with moonflower's page not long ago. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 03:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) It's weird, how Mosskit's a boy and girl. Is that even POSSIBLE????? --Moonbreeze 19:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Who put the charart of MY Mosskit that I''' did on here? It doesn't even look good! ♫ dovesong ♫ 09:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm a bit confused to whether she is white with gray patches, or a gray and white bi-color. Everyone here seems to think patches... Can someone please give me a quote from a book specifying the coat pattern? ( Emberstarfireclan not logged in) BOY Mosskit is a boy,in a book HE was accidently called a girl.its in a chat in wands and worlds some where HE is proven to be a BOY No way! if you go to HER page, it shows the she-kit picture! ---- it is not a mistake, She was just called a boy by accident, if you check, in 2 books she is a girl and in one she is a boy. 2 beats one. Shinestar 15:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Shinestar I completely agree with Shinestar, Mosskit was described as a shecat in both Cats of the Clans and Bluestar's Prophecy, she was only described as a tom in Secrets of the Clans (which came out before either of them), so it had obviously been changed. Besides, if Mosskit was still to be considered a tom, they would not have called her a shecat during those all-too-frequent mentions of her during Bluestar's Prophecy. (Emberstarfireclan not logged in) I agree with this. Keep Mosskit as a girl, because that's how she was mentioned in more then one place. 18:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) No way. He is a BOY. Jeez,. 00:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Mosskit is a girl. Throughout Cats of the Clans and Bluestar's Prophecy, she was a girl. Though she was called a tom in Secrets of the Clans, she has been more often mentioned as a she-cat, so this seems to be what the Erins intended her to be. Poor Ashfur 334 (talk) 19:59, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Mosskit People are getting confused because there are several Moss-somethings. The white and gray mosskit is not bluestars kit, the blue SHE CAT is. The rumored male Mosskit is a total different cat...--♥Shadowed 21:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) No, she is gray and white, but still a girl. It has been said that she is a girl more times then boy. Just like it has been said that Dovewing has blue eyes most, and that Ravenpaw has yellow/amber eyes most. Those were just point provers, by the way. IloveDovepaw 22:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC)IloveDovepaw Nope, there is only one MossKIT. The rest are -paw, -pelt, etc. Mosskit's description has been muddled, but the description as of Bluestar's prophecy is a gray and white she kit. We decided to use the BP description because it's the one where she got the most exposure. ♫ insaneular ♫''Down at Fraggle Rock!'' 21:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) THAT DOESN't MAKE '''HIMMMM A GIRL TWO DOES NOT BEAT ONE IN THIS BECAUSE IF ERIN SAYS ITS A BOY ITS A BOY! IM SURE YOUR NOT ERIN HUNTER I'll ignore your caps lock and just answer you: We take the description from THREE BOOKS in which Mosskit was described. TWO of them said she was a girl. All of those books were written by Erin Hunter. Therefore, Erin said she was a girl twice (including the most recent and most comprehensive description), compared to a boy once- so, without any other evidence, we can assume the Erins decided they wanted Mosskit to be a girl. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 14:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thats totally wrong! Mosskit is Bluestars lost kit! Her and Oakheart mated and had 3 kits. Mistyfoot, Stonepelt and MOSSKIT! In Bluestars Prophecy, Mosskit died while being brought to Oakheart, where he took Mistykit and Stonekit to RiverClan. Mosskit, was also a SHE-CAT! Okay, I think we should stop yelling at eachother. It's most likely that Mosskit is a girl. We can put in the SotC section that it was a typo. With so many cats the Erins are bound to make a mistake every once in a while.Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter It said that Bluefur had two she-kits and one tom. So are you saying that Stonefur is a she-cat? Besides, Cherith admitted she forgot her own charaters from the books she wrote, I'm pretty convinced that Mosskit is a GIRL. Willowpool 00:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) To user: Insaneular Mosskit is currently in StarClan, meaning that her past clan is ThunderClan. That is why I changed it --Aurorablaze 20:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes but on all the other StarClan cats, it just says their orginal Clan, so I think it's better to keep it consistent. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] One year older!! 21:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) To user: Insaneular I changed the family tree so that only cats that were blood relatives would show (example: poppydawn is not a blood realitive) --Aurorablaze Yes, but the was made a while ago and it was meant for all her family members. That's why I think we should keep them the same with that... [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 15:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Mosskit is Female. It was confirmed many times in Bluestar's Prophecy that Mosskit was INDEED a she-cat. This was also comfirmed in Cats of the Clans. Although, the Erins did make the mistake by making her a boy in Secrets of the Clans--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 20:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Exactly^[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 18:02, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Gender Issue Mosskiot is Female. Secrets of the Clans came out first so it is likely Erin(s0 forgot about her/him being a male and put her in Cats of the Clans as a girl. However in Blustar's Phropechy where she is shown most, she is female. She is a girl. Also, what's with the male pic on her page? First, it's a BOY!!!!! Second: It doesn't even look like what mosskit is supposed to look like!Artimas Hunter 22:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Artimas the male pic is up there because she was mentioned as a male and it's colored like that because that was once her description: A blue-gray cat.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 22:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) okay. I didn't get that. Are we doing that for all the cats whose genders are quistionable? ecause Thistlepaw of WindClan is like Mosskit too......Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Artiams Hunter Mosskit's a girl. She may have been a boy once, but she's a girl now. Ravenflight92 16:14, February 26, 2010 (UTC) She was only mentioned as a boy in one book. She was a girl in Cats of the Clans, and Bluestar's Prophecy. She was a more important character in Bluestar's Prophecy, and she was mentioned a whole lot more. I think it's a bit pointless to go on discussing this, we're just going to keep ending up at the same exact points. That Mosskit was a boy in Secrets of the Clans, and that she was a girl, and a more important character, in Cats of the Clans and Bluestar's Prophecy. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 18:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree that it is likely that Mosskit is in fact a female. However, in "Forest Of Secrets", Bluestar says "the third kit was too weak. He died before..." and whatever. Is that the part you meant? Alternate image Where is Mosskit described with a different description? Can someone please reply, because I am VERY confused. Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 01:29, October 29, 2010 (UTC) She was described as a tom in Forest of Secrets and Secrets of the Clans. 01:33, October 29, 2010 (UTC) But where was she described as gark gray? Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 01:26, October 30, 2010 (UTC) She was never. We just didn't know what she looked like at the time, because Bluestar's Prophecy hadn't come out, so we just guessed. 02:09, October 30, 2010 (UTC) SHE'S A GIRL! ok in bp the first one she's in. it say's she's a girl so stop! King692 22:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Tiny? In Bluestar's Prophecy (Sorry, I forgot what page) but when Bluefur/star was naming them she quoted, " And the tiny gray-and-white she-kit Mosskit," Not all kits are listed as tiny when they are newborn, but should this be added to her description? I know that this might not be enough to place her as tiny, but still. Talking dogs rule 22:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Charart It looks a little funny...Its a teeny bit skinny, in my opinion. - UN ''' 17:30, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Take up all problems with Charart to PCA, please. 17:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Mossfur? Some random person added "mossfur" to the names. Should I take it off? Blizzardfoot;] 00:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) It's already been taken care of. It was some annoyn. user acting immature, it seems. 00:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) '''Everyone, stop arguing. Bluestar's Mosskit is a She-tom, like Russetclaw on'ce was.' ' 15:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC)' Dark Forest Visitor? I've been thinking on this and can't come to a conclusion. Should we add Category:Place of No Stars Visitors to the articles of the cats of StarClan that are mentioned in the group that Jayfeather leads into the Dark Forest in The Last Hope? I mean, Spottedleaf and Yellowfang have the category on their pages for having gone with Jayfeather before, so would Mosskit and the rest also have this category? }} 23:48, May 28, 2012 (UTC) You've heard what I think about this on Skype. x3 So, yeah, I think this idea's good. After all, they did visit the Dark Forest. ;) }} 23:58, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Bluestar's prophecy Was Mosskit a male or female in Bluestar's prophecy? If Mosskit was listed as male, should I put it in the trivia? Kittykat4646 03:41, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Bluestar's prophecy Was Mosskit a male or female in Bluestar's prophecy? If Mosskit was listed as male, should I put it in the trivia? Kittykat4646 03:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Mosskit wasn't "listed" in the allegiances, she wasn't born yet. Mosskit is a she-cat, but if you can find where she is called a tom and cite it properly, it can be added to the trivia, if it isn't already there. 03:59 Mon Jul 16 EDITED I edited Mosskit. I edited it so it would be right.Blacky 20000 (talk) 01:00, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Family Should willowbreeze be mentioned s half aunt or aunt??? --Heatherspark (talk) 11:16, August 10, 2015 (UTC) The Last Hope Should we add that when Jayfeather said "I am younger than any of you" Mosskit steps up, and he corrects himself, saying "I am younger than most of you"? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC)